


Regard

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, F/M, Intrigue, Multi, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The differing opinions of Conté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katty/gifts).



The Conté line was oddly entwined with Keladry of Mindelan.

Jonathan may have possibly lost her respect from the very beginning; she would serve him, die for him, and willingly, but she would not forget what was, at an impressionable ten years of age, an injustice.

Roald was as friends were, but Vania was not fooled. In extremely rare moments of catching him unawares, she did not miss the wistful look in his eyes as he followed Kel's strides.

Blame and loathing consumed Kalasin. For all that her eyes were striking sapphire, they burned green with bitter envy. Vania was impartial. After all, Kel may have stolen her dream, but Kally knew the risks.

It was said Liam thought with his sword, but it was never specified which sword. He insinuated himself in Kel's daily life by sparring with her, and thought that meant he could get between her sheets. He was wrong.

Jasson could care less. He was the cunning one in the family and his path did not cross with that of Kel's. And so he let her be, and let her do what she wanted.

Turning up her nose, Lianne only made snide comments about her reputation. Each time, Vania could not help but point out that at least no one made jokes about _Kel_ being a cold fish in bed.

And Vania—well, Vania was intrigued.

No more, and no less.


End file.
